The Secret Life of the Mekakushi
by Colors of Summer
Summary: Just going to be a bunch of little shorts with KagePro shippings. Occasionally will be based off of Vocaloid songs. Go ahead and Request a shipping and/or song! :D Request from Miyu-chan! I hope you all can enjoy this Bad EnD nighT...
1. ShinEne short

_**Something random I decided to write based on a tweet (Well more like 3 xD) Jin made once. it went something along the lines of this:**_  
_**Jin: I bet a lot of people are wondering why Ene doesn't have any feet. I just get the feeling that if Shintarou would make this comment, she would go like this: "Eh? Would it be better if I had feet?" and then feet would just sprout out like that. Please bear with me I might not update much.**_

I sighed and leaned back in my computer chair, the headphones on my ears blasting music. I sighed and changed the song, getting annoyed with the familiarity. "Master~" the voice rang through my ears. _Great...  
_"What do you want, Ene?"  
"Uwah. Master's so cruel..." The cyber girl puffed her cheeks and went to one of my folders. "Maybe I should put these on the internet~?"  
"Hey! Ene, stop!" _I'm really starting to think she's just a virus..._ I sighed in relief when she went off to do something else. I watched her fly around the screen, her legs trailing off into pixels where her feet should have been. "Hey, Ene?" She turned to face me.  
"What is it?" she replied innocently, tilting her head.  
"Why don't you have any feet?" She blinked at the question.  
"Eh? Would it be better if I had feet?" Just then, the pixels stopped moving away from her knees and grew to form the rest of her leg.  
"Whaaaaaa...?" She giggled at my remark and played a loud siren. "ENE!"


	2. Bad End Night

**_Thank you Miyu-chan for suggesting this to me! The moment I read "Bad End Night" I already was getting ideas and had to start writing! XD Soooo~ the roles will go as the Mekakushi characters look (mostly). This is quickly going to turn into a crackfic... Gomen. OTL  
Time period stands somewhere in the Victorian age.  
WARNING OF OOC (if you've watched the Night series, you'll know why VERY quickly. Mostly with the dolls but I don't think anyone will really care about that. Friend suggested switching Kido's and Ene's roles due to obvious OOC-ness orz)  
Roles:  
Village girl: Kido  
Butler: Konoha  
Maid: Ene  
Dolls: Hibiya and Hiyori  
Master: Shintaro  
Mistress: Ayano  
Lady: Momo  
Mystery Person  
HAHAHA take that shippers  
Now then, let us begin!_**

* * *

One night, a girl from a small village heard a knock on her door. "Coming," she yelled out. As she walked to her door, a letter was slipped between the frame and the door. She blinked and pulled the letter out, noticing her name written on it along with a note of instructions.  
'Tonight, go to the forest.  
Someone will meet you there,  
and you will become a star  
in a great performance,  
As you look for the Happy EnD'  
She tilted her head in confusion before noticing someone leaning over her shoulder.  
"Eeeh, that seems suspicious, ya know." The girl glared and crossed her arms, poking her brother's side as he snickered.  
"Shut up, idiot," came her reply as she tucked the letter away.

* * *

Once nighttime fell, the girl made her way to the forest. It seemed more eerie than normal, shadows danced around as she walked, the moon lighting her way almost like a spot light. She felt a strange tingle down her spine and looked around. "H-hello...? Is anyone there...?" Feeling more and more spooked, she started to run until she came to an old mansion. She looked around and entered the yard and knocked on the door, making the door open on its own. "Is someone there," she asked again. She blinked when a tall, white-haired buttler came to the door.  
"Oh my... Do you need some help...?" The girl nodded quietly. "Why are you out on your own, so late at night?"  
"Um... Well..." Suddenly a maid popped up out of no where, a tea cup in her hand.  
"Well, don't just stand there getting cold! Come inside and have some nice warm tea~!" With another hesitant nod, the villager walked in, and the house seemed to light up instantly. Two twins who's features made them look like dolls walked up to her.  
"WEL-come..." said the girl.  
"To our WON-drous mansion!" the boy finished.  
"Here's you tea~!" The maid handed her a tea cup filled with fresh tea. As she took a sip, she felt herself relax and give a smile. A man walked to her, and she guessed he must've been the master if the house. He took her hand and bowed.  
"A meeting such as this, you know, must be fate!"  
"Then let's party! Party!" Cheerd the twins.  
"Let us welcome you!" Everyone started getting busy with preparations.  
"W-wait," the villager said uneasily. "I have somewhere I need to be..."  
"It's dark out!" a woman wearing a red kimono gasped.  
"It's very dangerous!" her daughter replied.  
"Indeed," the master commented.  
"So UN-til..." "It's LIGHT out..." "Let us welcome you with song and dance!" The twins alternated who spoke, talking in union as they finished. "Let's sinG! And have a Crazy 3 Join uS!"  
"Now, we must be quick..." said the butler.  
"To make preparations~!" chimed the maid.  
"Let us begin!"

The doll boy ran past everyone with his sister, both looking excited. "OK! Tonight's a SHORT rehearsal—we'll party FREELY!" They sang. "Hurry, hurrY!" The boy yelled.  
"Pour the wine!" said the butler.  
"Be merry, be festive~!" the maid sang.  
"Let us give a toast!" the daughter said, holding up her glass.  
"Are you readY?" the girl doll asked, suddenly next to  
"Are we indeed?" the mistress asked.  
"Then let us begin!" They all said in union. "Enjoy this Happy nighT!"

* * *

After the party, the girl was brought to a guess room to sleep. The commotion left her exhausted and she quickly got ready for bed. She she closed her eyes, she could hear the faint laughter and chatter of the others who had gotten drunk.

Once she woke up, though, she noticed that her room still seemed dark, and when she looked out the window, her eyes widened upon seeing the moon still full and bright in front of her window. When she turned around to get out of bed, she jumped at the sight of the twins next to her bed.  
"Shall WE..." the girl started, the boy finishing "Tell you a SE-cret...?" "Take a look at the clock... " they said together. Doing as she was told, her eyes widened. The clock was at four minuets to midnight, the same time as when she had entered the house.  
When the twins left, she got out of bed and ran to the clock before looking around. She noticed a secret door in the wall and went in, running down the stairs until she got to a dark hidden room–  
"Jesus, jesuS!"  
–filled with coffins.  
"Oh dear..." the mistress said.  
"So, you saw..." the master said next.  
"Danger! DangeR!" the boy doll said.  
"Don't be scared, please~?" the maid added  
"Where are you goinG?" the girl doll asked as the villager started to run.  
"Where indeed?" the butler asked next  
"Please wait! 3"  
The villager ran back up into the house as the families cheers could be heard. "What can I do to get back home?!" She asked aloud.  
"Once the play is over..."  
"Then you shall return..."  
The villager blinked and stopped walking, suddenly remembering the note that came with the letter. "The key to the Happy enD... Where has it ended up?" She looked to the clock that had stopped, the sharpened hands that glittered in the moon light. "That coldly-glinting key... I fo~und it."

"Run! Run! Run for your life! ForGET the play and the lines! 'Til the point of MADness, break apart this Bad End Night...  
"You are the lead actress in this Crazy nighT, the cast and stage are all gone, and with the story over, NOW, shall we all LEAVE together? Sing, dance, make merry, forGET what's sweet and bitter, 'Til the point of madness, enJOY a Bad End Night!"

Once the commotion had died down, and all the cast was put back in their proper places, a woman wrapped in a black cloak walked into the empty room and clapped as she walked to the grandfather clock, picking up the letter dropped there. "A good show you put on tonight..." She smiled as walked down the secret path to the coffins, setting the stage for the next nighT.

* * *

**_Crazy nighT will be up soon. Please enjoy your nighT, for the EnD is still quite far away.  
Making this into three chapters, just in case if another song decides to pop up sometime soon. Anyways, thanks again Miyu-chan for requesting this! Sorry if its too much like the song... And next chapter, it'll give more info about the characters. Sort of. orz_**


End file.
